


Something like Dean Winchester

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is Dean's son, Dean and Lisa are married, Dean's trying to do the right thing, Ends in Destiel, F/M, Fluff, I'm not even remotely sorry, I'm sorry for that, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, also I'm too lazy to actually write stuff so it's basically just timestamps, kind of love at first sight, noone's really hurt, warning: I don't like Lisa so I'm not really nice to her...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is happy. He is married. He's got an amazing son and he's got a new job in the same town as Lisa does. So they bought a little house and their life will be the perfect apple pie life, right?</p><p>Wrong. It's far from perfect from the moment he meets those gorgeous blue eyes and fuck him sideways he falls in love with them and the man that owns them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Something like Olivia' by John Mayer Especially this:
> 
> Now, I'm not trying to steal no love away from No one, man…   
> but if Olivia herself were at my door,   
> I have to say, I'd let her in

When Castiel first saw Dean Winchester he knew he'd had to talk to him… and not just because Dean is the prettiest and most well-built man he'd ever seen… no, there had been something pulling him towards the man that had just pulled up in the driveway of the house opposite to his. The house had been empty for a while and Castiel had hoped that Dean had bought it. He'd smiled a little when a few seconds later he had seen a moving van come down the street. As he'd looked back at the driveway, he had found Dean looking straight at him. Somehow that had made his knees weak. He'd smiled and Dean had smiled back. 

"Hey, there." Dean had greeted him.

"Hello." Castiel had answered. The street not broad enough so that they had to yell.

"I'm Dean." He had continued. "I guess you've figured that I'm moving in here." For a little moment Castiel's view of Dean had been obstructed by the moving van but gladly it had driven just enough that Castiel had been able to see Dean again.

"I am Castiel." Castiel had answered. Dean had raised an eyebrow.

"Unusual name, neighbour." Dean had said. His voice was rough and deep and Castiel had found himself comparing to oceans crushing against rocky cliffs. Also he had felt some blood rush south his body when he heard it for the first time.

"I guess… I'm named after an angel." He had explained. Dean had nodded and opened his mouth to say something but then he was almost tackled to the ground by and around eight-year-old.

"DAAD! That was so cool!" The little guy had shouted. Castiel had felt his heart sink a bit, wondering if he'd gone crazy. 

"Glad you liked it, kiddo." Dean had said, ruffling his son's hair. "Look, your old man already made a new friend." Dean had added, looking up at Castiel "Castiel." Dean told his son and Castiel had had to smile. Ben looked at him suspiciously.

"Cas...ti..el…" He had said, mouthing every syllabi. 

"Cas is enough…" Dean had said somewhat questioning. Castiel had hurried to nod. 

"Hello, Cas!" Ben had said happily. Castiel's smile had widened.

"Hello, Ben." He had answered.

"So, you're doing some small-talk and leave me to do the hard stuff, yeah?" A woman with dark hair had said as she joined Dean and Ben. Castiel felt his heart drop again as he had had to accept that no, Dean was not a single father but a very married, very heterosexual man with a son.

Somehow Dean had charmed him into helping with the heavy lifting - and with somehow I mean simply asked, looking at Castiel with those big green eyes. 

 

So one thing led to another but still… how the fuck did they end up here? On Castiel's couch in his living room, watching the Avengers - again - both slightly tipsy, not enough to have no control at all but enough to say things that you wouldn't say when you're sober… especially to your married, best friend.

"Dean, I am in love with you." Castiel said. Dean nodded. To be honest, Castiel was quite surprised that Dean didn't even pull back and away from him at all.

"I am in love with you, too, Castiel." Dean said and did Castiel think he was surprised before? "But Lisa is my son's mother and I am not a home wrecker. I am not gonna teach my son to break promises. I'm not gonna leave her." Now that sounded more like the Dean he knew and loved. He still couldn't hold back tears that were blurring his sight.

"I understand, Dean… but if you change your mind… I'm here." Castiel said. Dean averted his eyes.

"I think I better go…" Dean muttered. 

"Yeah…" Castiel sighed. 

"Dean…?" Castiel asked as Dean was already in his boots. Dean looked at him. "Are you still my friend?" 

"'Course." Dean said.

 

Now that was four years ago and now Ben is fourteen far too mature for his age. It sounds insane but Castiel has been pining after Dean for six years and funny enough Dean has done the same. Castiel's just sitting around not really doing anything, when he hears his doorbell. He stands up slowly… it's Sunday and he is no in the mood to leave his couch. 

All his thought about the comfy couch are gone when he sees Dean with a duffel on his doorstep. He looks kind of sad but also weirdly relieved and Castiel sees that he's feeling guilty about something. It's not hard to figure out what happened. Still, he needs to hear it.

"I left Lisa." Dean says, swallowing and Castiel steps aside to let him in. 

"So what happened?" Castiel asks as they sit down on the couch.

"Every since we got here… well a bit after that, but ever since I fell for you, it felt like I was not really cheating on her but lying to her even though I wasn't… I mean I really love her but I need you. I crave you and with her there's just no passion left. So I told her. About how I feel for you, about how long. She understood… doesn't mean she wasn't sad. It was weird and awkward but damn it felt so right." Dean starts to explain. Castiel takes his hand because he knows what's up next "Then I talked to Ben… now he's proper mad at me. He's furious. I tried to explain to him. I guess he understood too but he's just… I mean his parents just broke up and… I hope it'll get better with time." 

"I'm sure it will, Dean." Castiel says, squeezing his hand. "You're the best father ever and Ben's grown up, he's intelligent. He'll see that you tried everything you could to keep his world intact." Dean smiled at Castiel.

"Thank you, Cas." Dean whispers, eyes fixed on their joined hands. Castiel slowly lifts his other hand to gently grip Dean's chin and make him look up. Dean's eyes are unsure. 

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Castiel asks.

"Yes." Dean says, looking into Castiel's deep blue eyes. Then Dean slowly closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together tenderly. Castiel closes his eyes and sighs. He's spent six years imagining how those lips felt like and now he can finally feel it. His hand moves over Dean's jaw into his hair, keeping him close. Dean's hand is on Castiel's neck. Their kiss stays sweet and innocent for a long while until Castiel feels Dean's warm tongue lick along his bottom lip, immediately opening his lips and sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth and soon there's nothing innocent about what they're doing. Castiel is letting Dean set the pace but Dean wants this just as much as Castiel.

So on practically no time Dean's got Castiel pinned beneath him on the couch, grinding down on his hips. Castiel groans, pushing up against Dean.

"Dean I-" Castiel groans, not able to continue as there's suddenly a hand on his cock, stroking him. "Fuck!" He cries out, fumbling with Dean's belt. At some point Castiel just stops bothering with the belt and rubs Dean's cock through his jeans, kissing him fiercely. Both of them groan and moan into each other's mouths and soon Dean's coming in his pants like a fucking teenager.

"Damn, Cas…" Dean mumbles into the smaller man's neck after he's down from his high, Cas's come wet and sticky between them.

"Shower…" Cas suggests and Dean agrees, pulling Castiel up behind him. 

They don't get out of that shower for at least three hours.

 

Castiel actually thinks he's dreaming for a good five minutes, when he wakes up with his head resting on Dean's muscular chest.


End file.
